galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Corgana
'''Corgana '''is the largest and most populous nation on the southern continent. Located east of Fortuna and west of Hollowdark, it is a melting pot, taking in immigrants from all nations and races. The country is split into two distinct regions: the cosmopolitan and politically powerful West Corgana, and the wild and free-spirited East Corgana. The land was first settled around one thousand years before the start of the Common Age by humans displaced by the conclusion of the Great North Wars. Terrain & Climate One of the largest and most powerful kingdoms on Galapygos, the land of Corgana is a study in dichotomy. Divided in half by the clear waters of the Azure Sea, the land is often viewed by scholars as two separate subcontinents: West Corgana and East Corgana. West Corgana is a well developed and settled land of large cities and towns, separated by tracts of farmland and the wide, well-traveled roads of the Lordly Highways. East Corgana, on the other hand, is a more wild and rough land, with large swathes of forest and wilderness between its towns and villages. As a consequence, East Corgana feels much less of the influence of the government in the West. West Corgana is most fortunate to have taken some of the temperate climate of its western neighbor Fortuna, which allows for frequently high yields of crops for farmers. The huge and congested cities of West Corgana are its main features, filled to the bursting with all manner of folk trying to make their way. The seperation between nobles and the poor is no more visible than in cities like White City. The two halves of the nation are divided nearly in two by the wide Azure Sea. Ferries leave three times daily from Earth & Water City, connecting the two parts of the country. Demographics Humans in most nations (save a few, the Badlands in particular) consider Corgana to be the "cradle" which birthed the human race. Indeed more humans call the nation home than any other country. While all nations are represented, native Corganans also have their own culture and traditions. All civilized races are represented in the huge metropoli of West Corgana. White City, the city which coined the phrase "melting pot," boasts racial districts representing all the major races. Elves are common in the cities that border close to Fortuna, as are dwarves migrating further east. Tengu make their homes in cities and have also founded numerous rookeries on the shores of East Corgana, having migrated west from Hollowdark. Wolf-Kin also commonly live on the coast of East Corgana, for the same reason of proximity. Grippli and goblins make their homes in large urban centers, and their districts often overlap due to their mutual small stature. Humans from Corgana have brown hair, fair skin and blue or brown eyes. West Corganans tend to be viewed as haughty and high-strung, but are hard-working and persistant. East Corganans are often seen as wild and unkempt, but are also a hardy and self-sufficient folk. The two cultures often butt heads, with West Corganans looking down on the Easters and the East Corganans mocking the Westers. Culture & Customs The culture of West Corgana revolves around trade and wealth. The wealthiest region in the world, thousands of nobles have made their fortune through shipping goods to other nations from ports like White City and Mageport. The opulently built cities and castles of the West stand as monuments to the ambition of its denizens. Corganan culture is often described by scholars with the metaphor of a sponge: Corganans draw in traditions and superstitions from multiple sources, but also squeeze out their own customs to every land they settle. The best example of this is the Orca Islands, where Corganans settled two centuries ago. As a result the culture of Corgana is a mixed bag of native and borrowed traditions, and the cultures of other settled lands usually recognize at least one tradition of Corganan origin. The most famous of Corganan superstitions revolves around the number 12. Corganans (particularly Westers) consider 12 to be the luckiest of all numbers and try to integrate it into their activities as often as possible. 12 is how many seats are on the Round Table, how many towers make up the Ivory Palace, the number of men in the King's personal guard, and the number of champions the King sends each year to the Reachlander Games. Corganans try to arrange important events, such as weddings, on the 12th of the month whenever it is possible. Category:Nations